Dead or Alive Vs Fairy Tail
by SaintsBoss17
Summary: I'll think of a suitable summary to put here later. All you need to know is that story conditions make this a pretty fair fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead or Alive Vs. Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: The Stage Is Set**

* * *

"We're stranded…"

"…Yes…"

"On Zack's Island…"

"…Yes…"

"With no hope of immediate rescue…"

"It seems so…"

Hayate was looking into the eyes of his best friend, Ryu. It was hardly believable. They've been to Zack's island plenty of times before and never, not once, had they been stranded. They'd take the ship that drops off the supplies to the nearby hotel but it never seems to show up when it's being thought of. It's been a few days now…

"I see patience isn't going to help us here… so what? We just sit just sit here and wait for our luck to finally shine upon us?"

"Hayate. Relax. Instead of worrying about what's happening here and now why don't we live in the moment like Ayane and Kasumi over there," Ryu said as he pointed at the beach they were standing over.

On said beach were not only explosions but a fair amount of cherry blossom petals and purple petals lining the sand. The only sign that there were any people amongst the chaos was the momentary viewing of bodies being thrown around before they seemingly vanished again.

"See? They're enjoying themselves just fine…" Ryu said, a smile slightly showing through his mask.

"Right…" Hayate said, not very convinced.

"Besides, no one else knows about this island and we have all the fighters from the tournament here. What's the worst that could happen?"

 _ **On another side of the island…**_

"NATSU! GROW UP ALREADY!"

That loud outburst came from none other than Lucy of Fairy Tail. In fact, an entire group was found docking their small ship in the sand to this unknown island. All they knew was that they got a job request to go to Zack Island and fight in a tournament. In fact, none of them would even be there if it weren't for the pink fireball slowly crawling out of the boat and onto shore.

"Oh my… everything's still rolling… I'm not gonna make it this time…"

A hard, armored fist collided with the back of his head, momentarily knocking him out.

"Natsu, this is no time for games. We need to immediately find the people of this island and find whoever sent in this request," the beautiful redhead, Erza Scarlet, said as she too stepped out of the boat.

"Yeah flame breath, get up and let's get going. This was your idea after all."

"Flame breath?" Natsu said, able to stand with what seemed like a new found fire in his eyes. "You calling me out frost princess?"

Before they could even get started Erza stood between them and forcefully, and I mean neck snapping forcefully, separated them.

"ENOUGH! For the duration of the trip you two are banned from fighting each other… unless the tournament requires you to. Understood?"

"Aye!" They said, thought it was almost too obvious it was out of fear.

"I see this is going to be a long stay. Hey, look, is that a hotel over there?"

"Aye! Nice job Lucy. I thought you were too dumb to figure that out all by yourself," Happy said as he flew above them.

"SHUT IT CAT!"

 _ **On Yet another Side of the Island…**_

There is a man washed up on shore. He has dark blue hair, which is hard to see thanks to the hood on the jacket he was wearing. As he stood you could more easily see the dark black jacket he was wearing alongside his black cargo pants and matching black shoes. If one were to look upon his face nothing could be seen except the expressionless mouth he solely showed.

"Where am I?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I know this chapter is short but the next one is like six times as long so I'll just post that up immediately. On the possibility that anyone from my other stories are here reading this one: this story basically sums up why I haven't typed up my other stories too quickly. Not to mention the extensive writers block I seem to have acquired. Here's to hoping this story too doesn't crash and burn by the eighth or twelfth chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead or Alive Vs. Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Challenge Accepted**

* * *

 _"Where am I?"_

I tried looking around again, trying to find anything that could trigger a memory, anything I could latch on to.

 _"This makes no sense. How did I even get here, let alone who I even am? This is beyond me right now…"_

After a careful observation of my surroundings I began taking off in one direction, looking around all the while and becoming even more oblivious to anything that wasn't sand, palm trees or oceans.

Where am I?

Who am I?

Where did I come from?

Why am I here?

These were just four of the many questions that littered my mind as I continued to aimlessly wander the beach. I'd eventually find something of immediate relevance to me.

 _"So, this is a paradise? With no people here? What luck could I possibly have? Well, at least this couldn't possibly get any worse than this…"_

"Agh!"

 _"So, this is how it ends? Suffocation by boobs… Never imagined this is how I would meet my end… let alone I never imagined my end to begin with…"_

Said added weight pushed itself off of me and kicked themselves back to their feet, quite literally if the pain in my abs was any indication.

"Geez, watch where you're going…"

I looked up to find red eyes peering back down at me.

"Well sorry, but the way you ran into me suggests this isn't all on me."

She just looked at me for a second, peering into me as if she was trying to kill my inner soul. Then she switched it out with a questioning glance, making that two of us at that point.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"What? You don't see random people in black hoods on the beach often? And here I thought I didn't stand out…"

"Don't get smart with me. Just take of your hood so I can see your face."

"I'll pass on that offer, but just know that when it comes from you, it's kind of difficult."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you are very intimidating and all…"

"If you say one more word I swear I'll-"

At that moment what sounded like a siren went off and you could feel it resonate on the entirety of the island.

"What was that sound? It feels like my eardrums committed suicide and left me to pick up the pieces," I said, though it's not really like I could hear myself at the moment.

"Welcome dear competitors. It'll be an honor to have you fight in a few tournaments while you stay here on this island. There are only a handful of rules that every competitor will have to follow while they stay here on this island. Rule number one: No one is permitted to leave during the length of this tournament."

An explosion went off in the distance and I immediately found myself running towards it as fast as I could. When I got there all I found was a boat that looked like it was just finishing burning through its last embers. There were no bodies around, so at least no one was hurt.

 _"This makes no sense…" I muttered to myself. Why would there even be a boat here? Was this my boat? No, it can't be. But if that's the case…"_

"HEY!"

I looked towards the loud voice just in time to see four people and a… flying cat? Ok, yeah, I've been out in the sun too long…

"Dude, what the hell did you do to our boat?"

I looked at the loudmouthed pink-haired guy in disbelief.

"What, you think I did this? What kind of guy goes around blowing up peoples boats?" I asked him.

"The same kind of guy who has it out for Fairy Tail that's who!" He responded, and somehow I knew that'd be his answer.

"Fairy Tail? What is Fairy Tail?"

The four people and the cat for some odd reason, looked at me in disbelief.

"You've never heard of Fairy Tail before?" the redhead asked.

"No, I haven't. Unless you're talking about the fictional stories meant to live throughout your mind as inspirational, entertaining fantasies…"

"…"

I was surprised no one had an immediate comeback for that, but then again, it's not like I really expect too much on the first encounter.

"Anyway, you've got some explaining to do…" the pink haired guy spoke again.

I didn't get a chance to respond as he immediately yelled, " **Fire Dragon** -"

"And now it's time for rule number two. Any who wield any sort of out of this world power, meaning abilities that can't be attained normally through hard work, shall have their abilities dulled when fighting unless facing someone else with similar abilities."

"WOW! There's this voice that's echoing out nonsense across the island…" the pink haired guy said out of nowhere, as if we all couldn't hear that voice.

"Who's voice is that?" the raven haired kid said as he looked towards the center of the island.

"Perhaps that's the client?" the redhead girl said.

"Now, I won't announce the third rule until everyone gathers at the front of the hotel you'll all be staying at for the remainder of your stay. I'll continue when it's realized that everyone has arrived."

And with that, the voice disappeared.

"So with a kind message he disappears. Figures…" I said, beginning to walk towards the center of the island.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I turned to look at the blonde girl with hazel eyes.

"Where am I going? To the hotel of course. As far as I can understand we're all stranded here until this tournament is over. Might as well get it out of the way."

I began walking again and after a moment I heard a shuffle of feet behind me. Guess they figured there was no other way as well.

A good distance into the forest that separated the part of the beach we were on from the hotel and they began asking all sorts of questions as if I lived here on this island. The worst of them all, by far, was the pink headed moron.

"So you don't know what Fairy Tail is and you don't know who wizards are, you have no idea where this island is, and you have no idea who you are?" The blonde asked again, checking to be sure she was right.

"That's right."

"Hmm, well, what are we supposed to call you until your memory returns?" she asked.

"Names are irrelevant. Call me as you see fit."

"I'd be careful telling Natsu that…" the blonde said as we continued walking on.

"And why is that?"

"Hm, should we call him emo-punk? Dark crusader? Standalone? Sir Brooding Black? The Hooded Hoodlum? The Midnight Moron?"

"Ok, first of all, all those names sound like some corny character in a bad cartoon. And second of all, the last one is like the pot calling the kettle black," the raven haired boy said again. Just like magic they were immediately at each other's throats. As much as I would've loved to hear them argue, a much better idea came to mind.

"Ok, so you're not going to learn my name anytime soon, and I know nothing more than my personality at the moment, so I guess it's come down to who all of you are."

The two guys stopped fighting almost immediately, but when I realized it was because f the girl that stepped between them and not me I wasn't sure whether I should've felt impressed or offended. I guess she scared them but personally I didn't see it.

"Well, I'm Lucy," the blonde girl answered first. I quickly looked her over and it seemed she wasn't very impressive… at the moment anyway. Her looks were about all she had going for her at the moment.

"I'm Erza Scarlet," the redhead girl said when I looked her direction. She held an excellent air of confidence about her and despite her lovely looks, she seemed to be exceptionally strong.

"The name's Gray," the raven haired guy said. His demeanor was cool but it seemed like he could take care of himself if it came down to it. Then it came down to the very last person in the group…

"Natsu, Fairy Tail's Dragonslayer," he said with the widest smile he could manage.

"And don't forget about me, Happy!" the flying cat said as he landed on Natsu's head.

Well, they seemed like a likeable bunch all the same. I'll just assume for now that a Dragonslayer is just a prestigious title given to those that can go toe-to-toe with said fictional beast, nothing more. At least I made a handful of acquaintances I case I needed help later on. I learned their names without a moment to spare as we all walked into the center of the front of that hotel. It seemed like a nice enough building if you didn't take into account all the… odd… people out front. There had to be over thirty people out here, including us I suppose.

"…And now all the pieces have been set. Welcome to the first Annual Dead or Alive: All for One Tournament. There is only one rule and one rule only: Beat the King. This here is your King, the sole person you must challenge and defeat," the voice on the loudspeakers said as a giant monitor descended, a face on its screen.

"This is him: The fighter known as Damien."

I looked at the screen with a small bit of worry now. That face on the screen was undoubtedly my own. I could already feel some intense stares coming from some of the other fighters in that big group.

"However, there are a few things you must know. One: Any and all fights are to begin tomorrow after noon. Two: No more than two people may take him on at once at any given time, three if he somehow gains a partner. Three: The side that wins is the side that immediately goes to the finals of the next tournament. You may pick your sides or change them at any given time, though the final decision is up to Damien. Lastly, the only fighter able to get eliminated is Damien. The rest of you are on a fight as you see fit obligation. I look forward to see how this turns out…"

Once again, that voice faded away again and I could instantly feel the weight of many glares weighing on me a bit.

 _"I have till noon tomorrow to get off this island before they all kill me? What type of garbage is this?"_

I was stirred from my thoughts when someone went and tapped my shoulder. I shouldn't even be surprised that Natsu was there when I turned. I was surprised to find a serious expression on his face though.

"So your name's Damien, huh? And since you're king of the island right now…" he bean, bowing his head in deep thought. I glanced at the rest of his friends and saw them looking on just as confused as I was.

"YOU MUST BE THE STRONGEST MAN ON THE ENTIRE ISLAND!" Natsu suddenly outburst. I looked at his team to try and make sense of all of this but they just looked as if it couldn't be helped.

"I don't think that's possible…" I said, though my opinion was quickly cast to the side.

"Nonsense. If beating you is everyone's shared objective then there could be no way that you're powerless. You must be quite strong indeed, to be expected to outlast everyone else on this island, including us."

I just looked at them as if they lost their minds.

"Of course, there's only one way to test this…" Natsu said as he took a few steps back.

"What are you thinking about doing?" I asked, a bit cautious of my own well-being at the moment.

"Don't worry, it's just an experiment," Natsu said as he sucked in as much as he could.

"Wha-"

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " He yelled out and immediately a wave of fire began flowing towards me.

" _This is it…"_ I thought, _"I'm going to be killed by this idiot…"_

As the fire crept closer all my doubts were put at ease.

" _No,"_ I said, _"I'm not going to just roll over and die…"_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **Chapter two, by all means I hope you enjoyed. Chapter three will be up maybe tomorrow and by then I'll just wait around to see how well this story is received. I don't know, I'll cross that road when I get there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead or Alive Vs. Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 03: Ally or Enemy**

* * *

The ground was singed bare, sprinkled with fits of flame all over the path of Natsu's attack. The only thing that was more bizarre than his attack was that the path of his attack curved to the side a bit.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" were the only words that said fire breather heard before he was smashed into the ground, headfirst.

"How dare you use magic on an unarmed civilian? Because of you he died, and he's not coming back. How can you continue living with yourself?"

"How is that even possible? Even Natsu would've known better than to do that, and didn't the announcer say magic would be nulled if the opponent wasn't able to take it…" Lucy said to herself as she watched the scene before her, "But, then again, are those rules even in effect yet?"

"Hm, hold on a second Erza," Gray said as he looked closer at the burnt landscape.

"No, Natsu must be punished for his carelessness. Starting with his legs," Erza stated as she approached a very terrified Natsu, cracking her knuckles all the while.

"But where's the body?"

"Hm? Burnt to ashes of course. Natsu's flames aren't cool like your ice you know," Happy chimed in.

"That's not what I meant," Gray continued, "Look there. The track of his flames obviously bend which means those flames never touched the guy."

They all observed a bit more closely before believing Gray's statement held any merit.

"Well if they never touched him, then where did he go?" Gray finished.

"Excellent question," Erza said as she finally removed her foot from the back of Natsu's skull, allowing him to get his face out the dirt.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING AROUND PUTTING PEOPLE'S HEADS IN THE GROUND FOR!"

"SAYS THE GUY GOING AROUND LAUNCHING DRAGONSLAYER MAGIC ON UNSUSPECTING PEOPLE!"

Erza and Natsu immediately began yelling at each other while Gray and Lucy stood by.

"Hey, shouldn't we go looking for him? I mean, he'll be completely helpless if he stands on his own tomorrow," Lucy said worriedly.

"A guy who can survive Dragonslayer magic isn't some slouch. He'll be able to handle himself."

"Ok, but then we should be focused on another issue…"

"Yeah?"

"Do we want to stand with him or do we want to fight against him?"

"HEY!"

Lucy and Gray turned to the now free Natsu, more than surprised that he was able to survive that run-in with Erza.

"He has nobody else here on the island that he even knows. We have to be the ones that'll be there by his side. If we don't help him, it could take forever to find our way off this island."

"True, but where are we gonna start looking for him?"

All of Fairy Tail looked off in different directions, unsure of which way to take. Then an idea hit Erza.

"Natsu, can you smell him out?"

Said Dragonslayer was already on it, though he looked like he was confused about it all.

"Well that's strange… he barely has any sort of scent on him at all…"

"Look, Natsu, can you find him or not?" Erza asked a bit impatiently.

"It's not that I can't FIND him, it's just that there's another smell over him."

"Another smell?" Lucy asked. "Like what? A kidnapper? An enemy?"

"No, it just smells like… flowers…"

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

* * *

Two people were staring into each other's souls at the moment. It was a stalemate, a standoff, and it was going nowhere anytime soon if they had anything to say about it.

On one side stood the newly informed Damien, who appeared perfectly unharmed save for the singe marks on his jacket's right sleeve. A pair of silver eyes looked out from under the black hood to gaze upon the other person occupying the clearing they were in, in the forested area of the island.

On the other side stood a girl with purple hair and red, aggressive eyes looking back across the clearing. She was wearing her purple ninja gear, weapons included, along with a headband that was an even darker shade of purple than her hair.

"Seeing how pathetic you were when you first bumped into me I'd have never figured you'd be the key to getting off the island…"

Damien stared across the clearing at the somewhat rude remark that she made.

"Says the girl who went out of her way to save me without even giving me a chance to live it out. Of course, it must surprise you that I'm not even effected by that guy's fire, let alone I was able to deflect it before you even had a chance to save me… I hope you know that if I had did nothing we'd both be a pile of ash right now. And I thought I told you before I never ran into you, you ran into me!"

"Whatever."

"I'm just saying," he began as he slightly shrugged his shoulders, "If that's the fastest you can go it'd be of no surprise to me if you couldn't handle yourself."

"You're crossing a very thin line…" the kunoichi said, a slight growl in her voice.

"I know, but I just had to say it. The look on your face right now is just something between slightly adorable and cute all the same…"

In less than the blink of an eye the gap between the two was closed and Damien found that he was standing to the back of the kunoichi. It'd have been an ideal situation if he didn't see the short blade ready to pierce his body.

"Hmm… I see that I've seemed to strike a nerve there…"

"You want to say that again, Damien?"

"Of course I WANT to say it again, but the circumstances don't exactly allow for such a careless slip of the tongue."

She lowered her sword and took a few steps back, facing Damien once again.

"Well, as fun as it's been, I'll see you around," Damien said as he turned his back on her and began walking away, leaving the girl stunned for a moment. Any ninja would've probably been thrown off seeing as how this guy just walked away after being in a near-death experience.

"Wait," the girl said as she reached her hand out, emphasizing she was a bit more than eager to keep him there for even a few moments longer.

"What are you going to do? It'll be an all-out brawl from tomorrow on. Sure, you may be strong, but I don't think you'll be able to outlast all the opponents you'll meet in this tournament alone, let alone any of us ninja."

"I see, then as far as I'm concerned, I'll just have to fight smart."

"So, what? You're going to take everyone on? Alone?"

"Yes… though initially I was planning to just leave the island, you know, save my own skin, but then the image of an exploded boat just entered my mind and, well, I'd rather not join its fate. Therefore, it's decided: I fight."

"Then allow me to be your first opponent," she asked, a look of determination etched deeply unto her face.

"Alright, but on two conditions," Damien answered without much hesitation.

"What are they?" the girl asked, crossing her arms and not at all trying to hide the growing aggravation swelling up within her.

"First off, what's your name?"

She looked at him as if he was playing a crude joke on her, which she definitely wouldn't have found funny. Then again, she figured a name would be harmless to give away. He was a new face anyway.

"Ayane."

"Ah, Ayane, what a lovely name. Anyway, secondly, if I win..."

"No, not happening," Ayane quickly interjected.

"Geez, at least humor the idea, like, damn, aren't you cocky... Anyway, if I win, you have to stay out of my way for the duration of these tournaments. I can't have enemies piling up just because they lost."

She looked at me as if she was ready to bust out laughing at the idea of her losing to me. Regardless, she nodded her head, agreeing to the terms.

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse me I really must be finding that hotel again. Surely it must be dinner time."

Ignoring the dumbfounded look on her face I began walking off in the direction I believed was the hotel. After all, dinner wasn't going to last all night... Or was it?

A few minutes later and I stood face to face with the hotel. Or, rather, a white haired woman in-between me and dinner. Oh decisions decisions...

"So, Damien, was it?" she began and my first thought thereafter was _"Great, a talk before the main course. And here I was trying to have my final meal before chaos ensues..."_

"Yeah, but if you don't mind I'd really appreciate it if we can have this talk over dinner, I'm kind of hungry..."

"Or," she said as she walked closer and ran her finger across my chin, "We can stay out here where prying eyes and curious ears can't reach us."

"OR we can eat. I mean, come on, this should be a no brainer."

She suddenly chuckled and I had no idea what she found so funny but I did know that she was still keeping me from eating.

"Well, since we can't reach a compromise I'll let you go..."

I began walking past her but she firmly gripped my shoulder, stopping me in place.

"After you answer one question."

I'll give her points for persistence, if nothing else. Though this act was getting old. I mean the end of the act was in sight, why couldn't I reach it? Oh, right, this eager, active lady was standing in the way like an irritating set piece.

"Fine, whatever, just hurry it up."

"Alright then," she said as she generously advertised her cleavage, "How much can you tell me about yourself, Damien? Who's the real you?"

Oh, I was supposed to be entranced here, I get it now.

"Look, lady, I don't know anything about myself. I do know, however, that you're keeping me from my dinner so, if you'll excuse me..."

I shook my shoulder free and began walking away but...

"Oh, right," I said as I looked at her over my shoulder, "I know it's one thing to have it and flaunt it but take a page out of my book and just don't. Otherwise it loses effect."

Thoroughly amused, I was finally able to enter the hotel for dinner. I'd worry about the upcoming days later.

* * *

 **Outside the Hotel...**

* * *

The white haired girl simply smirked at the antics of Damien as she lifted her finger to her ear.

"He knows nothing, it'd be an absolute waste to pursue him further."

 _"Doesn't matter, pursue him at once. I want him back in the lab where he belongs before these tournaments come to a close."_

"As you wish," the white haired girl responded.

 _"Good. If you fail, you're taking his place so use THAT as incentive to not fail."_

The white haired girl scoffed at that remark but the other speaker was long gone.

Silence held in the open courtyard for a few moments, the cool island breeze soothing to its audience.

"So, Ayane, eavesdropping becoming a favorite hobby of yours?"

Said ninja calmly dropped from the tree to confront the other woman.

"It's my job, so sure, you could say that. Great to see some things never change Christie, you know, you being in bed with the enemy. Again."

Christie simply laughed at this.

"You know, I thought ninja were supposed to cling to the shadows and be the strong, silent type. Honestly, it's as if your technique has gotten sloppy."

"I'd agree with you if I was actually supposed to be trying. If you knew I was there this whole time you could have just waited to contact your boss there."

"Hm, you're smarter than you look. Anyway, I'd best prepare for tomorrow. As you heard it I have myself quite the man to catch."

Ayane was taken slightly aback, though quickly regained her composure as Christie walked away, chuckling to herself the whole way.

 _"I have something I need to do too,"_ Ayane thought as she walked towards the hotel.

* * *

A/N: I know this has been a long time coming, believe me. It was just weird since half this was written months ago and then I had to continue awkwardly from that point. Anyway, I'd appreciate some criticism on this as I'm not 100% sure where this is going. Till then I'll be re-reading my other stories so I can continue with them


End file.
